Arrête cette souffrance
by DameAjisai
Summary: Natsuki qui ne sais pas sais pas comment dire à Shizuru qu'elle l'aime va se faire oublier.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

_ Shizuru se leva et traversa la salle du conseil des élèves pour se poster à la fenêtre. De là, elle pouvait voir Natsuki, et sourit en la voyant s'enfuir, poursuivie par une Haruka hurlante. La louve leva les yeux au ciel et son regard croisa celuis de la Seitou Kaichou, avant de se diriger vers la forêt. La fille au cheveux miel sortie de la salle et se dirigea là, où était partie Natsuki. Lorsqu'elle la vie, elle lui encercla la taille de ses bras. La jeune fille au cheveux nuit, qui ne l'avait pas entendue venir, se retourna et se retrouva collée contre le corps de Shizuru, qui lui souris. Natsuki qui n'aimait pas les contacts physique essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte mais la créature aux yeux cerise ressera son étreinte, ce qui fit rougir Natsuki encore plus. Shizuru lui murmura alors :_

_ «-Ara, pourquoi Natsuki rougis t-elle comme ça ? Même si elle est très mignonne._

_ -Shi..Shizuru lâche moi ! Je n'aime pas ça ! »_

_Surprise, shizuru relâcha son étreinte et natsuki se dégagea, cette derniere se retourna et vit l'expression peinée de son amie et lui : _

_ « - Dé..désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais je n'aime pas les contacts physique.._

_ -J'ai compris ! Je ne t'approcherais plus ! _

_Mais.. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Shizuru ! »_

_Elle lui attrapa le bras, mais la buveuse de thé se dégagea, même si elle eu une petite hésitation en voyant la tête de chien battu de son amie, puis elle partie, laissant la louve désemparé. Lorsque Natsuki retourna en classe elle croisa Mai et lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer. La rousse, quelque peu énervée, alla voir la fille de Kyoto, malgré les protestations de Natsuki, les voyant arriver Shizuru dit :_

_ «- Ara, Kuga-san a besoin de quelqu'un pour parler à sa place ?_

_FUJINO, QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE CA A NATSUKI ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QU'ELLE N'AIME PAS LES CONTACTS PHYSIQUE ET APRES TU LA PLANTE COMME CA ?_

_Ara, Tokiha-san, Kuga-san m'as bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir._

_Ce n'est pas vraie ! SHIZURU TU N'ES QU'UNE CONNE ! » _

_En disant ces mots, Natsuki lui mit une gifle avant de partir en pleurant, sous le regard perplexe de toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce. Shizuru fut la plus rapide à réagir, et se lança à la poursuite de la fuyarde, elle la rattrapa au même endroit où elles s'étaient disputée plus tôt. Essouflées, elles s'observaient l'une, l'autre en silence. Lorsque Natsuki s'apprêta à parler, Shizuru l'en empêcha en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, puis approcha son visage pour l'embrasser. Bien que surprise, Natsuki ne réagis pas. Shizuru mit fin au baiser avant de rendre sa gifle à Natsuki et lui murmurer les larmes aux yeux :_

_ « - Tu es la plus cruelle de nous deux, tu me donnes à chaque fois de faux espoirs pour t'en aller devant mes yeux... » _


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow à tous et à toutes !

Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long. ^^

Merci pour les review ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir des gens qui apprécient votre boulot :)

Les chansons que je vais mettre dans la fic' seront des reprises de groupes plus ou moins connue, j'espère que vous les reconnaitrez ^^

Chapitre 2

Après cet évènement Shizuru évitait Natsuki, bien que cette dernière essayait de s'excuser.

La fille aux yeux cerises étaient rayonnante alors que la noiraude dépérissait a vue d'œil. Elle ne mangeait plus, dormait mal, cela inquiétait beaucoup Mai, qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle alla parler à Shizuru, pour que les deux jeunes filles discutent mais celle ci refusa, disant que ce n'était plus son problème, même si intérieurement elle voulait aider Natsuki. Non elle devait résister, la louve ne l'aimait pas, il fallait qu'elle l'oublie !

Un après-midi, alors que la fille aux cheveux nuit séchait les cours, elle retourna à l'endroit ou Shizuru l'avait embrassée et commença à chantonner :

This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart  
as compass …

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un arrivait et se retourné pour voir une Shizuru étonnée. Sur la défensive elle demanda :

«- Qu'est ce que tu me veut !

-Ara, Rien de spécial, Kuga-san. Je passais simplement par là pour rejoindre mon petit ami. »

Cette révélation fut comme un coup de poing pour Natsuki qui surprise ne dit rien, puis la surprise céda la place à la colère. La fille aux yeux émeraude se mordis la lèvre pour s'intimer de rester calme. Shizuru jubilait devant la réaction de l'autre fille, elle voulait la faire souffrir pour tout ce temps ou elle avait souffert, attendant un geste, un regard de la part de Natsuki pour lui dire que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Quelques instants plus tard un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus et à la forte musculature arriva, enlaça Shizuru et l'embrassa. Cette dernière lui lança un sourire carnassier , et Natsuki vit rouge. Elle s'approcha de la fille aux cheveux miel, et la gifla violemment, avant de mettre un coup de poing à Kei le copain de Shizuru. Une bagarre s'ensuivit entre le jeune homme et la jeune femme, bien que plus grand et plus musclé Kei ne pouvait rie,faire à Natsuki, elle était rapide et frappait toujours au bon moment. La buveuse de thé, était terrifiée, elle n'avait jamais vue la louve dans cette état là, d'habitude elle était froide quelque peu distante mais tellement adorable. Une aura meurtrière se dégageait d'elle, et en moin de cinq minutes elle mis le jeune homme à terre, assommé. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce qu'elle voyait Shizuru s'approcha de la rebelle pour la calmer, mais cette dernière se retourna et se contenta de rire devant son œuvre. La fille aux yeux cramoisi pris son courage à deux mains et enlaça Natsuki, ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer. La jeune fille était hébétée et ne réagissait pas, elle tourna alors la tête vers Shizuru et des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle avait fait. La fille aux cheveux miel ne savait quoi faire avec un kei assommé et en mauvais état, et une Natsuki en état de choque.

Mai qui cherchait Natsuki, était inquiète son amie était très instable et au moindre choque émotionnelle elle pouvait devenir très violente. C'est alors qu'elle vit Shizuru tremblante, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, venir vers elle. Mai lui demanda :

«- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'est Natsuki, elle a totalement perdue la tête quand je lui ai dit que j'avais un copain..

Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Et dit moi où c'est vite !

Elle commencé à se battre avec Kei, et là il est évanouit par terre, tout comme elle.. »

Mai lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea vers le lieu de l'incident avec la présidente du conseil des élèves. Elle appela les secours qui emmenèrent Natsuki et Kei à l'hôpital, une fois là bas, les médecins déclarent que pour Kei, il ne garderait aucune séquelle de son combat malgré la violence des coups, quant à Natsuki.. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la rousse était au restaurant avec son amie et lui demanda :

«-Mais que s'est il passait Natsuki !

-Je ne sais pas trop, je croit que je n'ai pas supporté de les voir ensemble. Surtout après ce que Shizuru m'as dit !

-Mais tout de même ! C'est la première fois que tu ne peut plus te contrôler..

-Je sais !.. »

Elle se massa les tempes, signe, qui chez elle pouvait signifier une intense concentration comme là ou une migraine. Mai raccompagna son amie jusqu'à chez elle et Natsuki murmura :

«- J'y peut rien si je suis tomber amoureuse d'elle et que je n'ai jamais su l'exprimer..»

La rousse posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et secoua la tête..

Shizuru qui arrivait au même moment pour essayer de parler à la louve entendis toute la conversation. Elle se couvris la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit et se recula. La fille aux cheveux nuit qui avait remarqué le mouvement, se retourna et fut surprise de voir celle qu'elle aimait s'avançait et un silence s'installa; Shizuru, pour briser le silence demanda timidement :

«- C'est.. c'est vrai ce que tu vient de dire ?..

-A ton avis.., répliqua Natsuki ironiquement »

Shizuru se rapprocha un peu plus de Natsuki et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais celle ci la repoussa, une expression froide sur le visage.

«- Tu ne croit pas que c'est un peu tard ?

-Je suis désolée.. »

Natsuki rentra chez elle et se mit dos à la porte, Shizuru murmura

« - Tu sais moi aussi je t'aime, je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, j'ai réagis comme une gamine.. Tu m'as fait ça, alors je te fait ça aussi.. Je.. je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.. »

Sa voix se brisa, et elle étouffa un sanglot silencieux, la rebelle voulait ouvrir la porte, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais elle ne voulait plus revivre cette souffrance. Alors elle se contenta d'écouter les sanglots de Shizuru en serrant les poings. Ne pouvant plus supporter ça, Natsuki ouvris la porte pour constater que Shizuru était partie.

Je vais essayer d'adopter régulier pour poster les chapitres ^^

Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il sera désolée ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow à tous et à toutes, le rythme de l'histoire va s'accélérer j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 3

5 ans plus tard

Natsuki soupira, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à chanter anonymement sur internet en faisant des reprises elle s'était fait beaucoup de fan. Des jeunes surtout, qui l'avaient surnommé Blue Wolf à cause du loup bleu qu'elle utilisait comme image de fond. Avant elle faisait beaucoup de reprise, maintenant elle écrivait elle même les paroles de ses chansons et là elle n'avait pas d'idées.

Elle pris son téléphone et appela Mai, qui lui dit de passer au restaurant 'Le Kagutsuchi'. Arrivée là bas elle passa par la porte de derrière et arriva dans la cuisine ou la rousse l'attendait :

« - Natsuki ! Comment vas tu ?

-Bien, bien, mais Mai, là tu m'étouffes ! »

La rousse se recula et put voir le sourire de son amie, et elle éclata de rire au même moment que son amie, avant de demander :

« - Mais que fait tu donc ici, Natsuki ?

-Me faut il une raison pour venir te voir ? Elle pris une petite moue boudeuse.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu vient voir, mais mes hamburgers à la mayonnaise spécial Natsuki ! »

Faisant semblant de s'offusquer :

« - Ce n'est pas vrais ! »

Devant la mine de petite fille de son amie, Mai ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui fit rougir la fille au cheveux nuit.

« - Natsuki, j'ai entendue dire que tu allais faire ton come back à la télévision, et que tu allais montrer ton vrai visage, c'est vrai ?

-Eeeeuuuh oui..., elle était mal à l'aise

-Tout va bien se passer, car je serais à tes cotés. »

Mai l'entoura de ses bras et lui fit un bisous sur la joue, la fille aux yeux émeraude soupira et lui rendis son étreinte. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble.

Après le lycée, Mai était la seule personne à qui la rebelle donnait des nouvelles. Un beau jour la rousse proposa à son amie de venir chez elle, les deux jeunes filles avaient discutés jusque tard dans la soirée, un peu bu, puis Mai s'était approchée de la beauté sombre et l'avait embrassé. Natsuki était étonnée, mais ne dit rien. Elle lui rendit même son baiser.

« -Mais tu me connait ! J'attire les malheurs ..

- Arrête de t'inquiétai ! Je serais à tes côtés et te soutiendrai, Mai lui fit un sourire confiant.

- Oui, tu as raison... »

Natsuki était ailleurs, elle pensait à Shizuru, comment allait elle faire si elle la croisée ? Elle devait l'avoir oubliée, et il y avait une chance sur mille pour qu'elle la croise le lendemain. Cette pensée serra le cœur de notre héroine. Elle se gifla mentalement, pourquoi fallait il qu'elle pense à elle maintenant ! Elle avait Mai et elle était heureuse. Cette femme n'allait pas à nouveau lui gâcher la vie !

Au même moment, Shizuru éternua deux à la suite, signe que quelqu'un la maudissait en secret. Elle se moucha et se tourna vers Tomoe :

« - Ara, j'ai eu deux places pour assister au come back de Blue Wolf, voudrais tu m'y accompagner ?

- Si je peut être avec Shizuru sama, j'irais n'importe où avec elle !

- Ara, Tomoe va me faire rougir. »

Shizuru lui donna un magnifique sourire qui fit chaviré le cœur de la jeune fille au cheveux jade, qui se lissa son dégrader qui était plus long du côté droit et attendis que son idole lui donne d'autre informations.

« - Ara, demain rendez vous à 16heures sous la grande horloge ?

- J'y serais!

- Bien à demain alors. »

Et la fille au cheveux miel s'en alla rapidement, laissant surprise la fille au drôle de dégrader. La beauté de Kyoto repensai à 'Blue' et se dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Natsuki, même couleur de cheveux, même chaleur qui se dégageait quand elle chantait. Cela faisait depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de la rebelle, elle avait bien essayé de demander à Mai, mais elle lui envoyait des regards noirs en lui disant :

« - Pourquoi veut tu de ses nouvelles ?

- Je demandais c'est tout, en temps que présidente du conseil...

- Elle va bien et t'as oublié. »

A chaque fois cette phrase lui poignardait le coeur, mais c'était sa faute, elle avait réagis comme une enfant gâté et lui avait fait du mal. C'était sa faute si Natsuki l'avait oublié. Elle arriva chez elle, et se fit un thé, puis s'installa devant la télévision et tomba sur une chaine ou l'on parlait du come back de Blue Wolf . Alors qu'elle allait éteindre, un reportage amateur montrait un lieu, et des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le reporter zooma sur une jeune fille au cheveux nuit dans les bras d'une rousse. L'amateur dit en désignant Natsuki que c'était elle Blue Wolf. Shizuru resta interdite devant ses images, et se dit que la rencontre allait être joyeuse, mais elle pourra revoir Natsuki.


	4. Chapter 4

Daek Angel : Merci pour tout tes encouragements et idées, en espérant que ce que j'écris te plaise toujours ^^

Guest : Merci ^^

Yoruichii : Merci, et désolée ^^'

Ce chapitre va t-être plus long car je n'aurais pas temps de finir sinon donc Voici la dernière ligne droite de l'histoire, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

A part ça j'ai déjà une idée pour ma prochaine fic que je commencerais à poster plus tard, peut être pendant les vacances ^^

La chanson que Natsuki chantera est la démo de Anette olzon (ex chanteuse du groupe de métal symphonic Nightwish) Invincible, la chanson est vraiment magnifique je trouve ^^

Chapitre 4 

Le lendemain Natsuki était dans tous ses états, personne dans le studio n'arrivait à la calmer. Ils décidèrent alors d'appeler Mai, la seule personne capable de calmer la louve. Lorsque la rousse arriva elle vit la brune se tenir la tête tout en grognant des propos incompréhensible. Mai se retint de rire et s'approcha de son amie qui lui fit une tête de chien battu adorable :

« - Arrête de t'inquiéter !

- Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..

-Il n'y a aucune raison de t'en faire Natsuki.. Tout va bien se passer. Vient, je vais te faire un sandwitch à la mayonnaise.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

La louve avait parlé plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulue et s'excusa :

« -Gomen... »

Mai lui souris pour lui dire, c'est bon t'inquiète. Natsuki finissais de se préparer et quand elle sortis de sa loge, toutes les personnes autours furent éblouie. Ses beaux yeux émeraudes étaient soulignés par un petit coup d'eye liner, ses lèvres étaient rehausser par un petit peu de rouge à lèvres, les rendant très tentantes. Ses cheveux nuit étaient attaché en chignons et seulement quelques mèches s'en échappaient pour encadraient son visage fin. Sa robe bleu argenté s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux. Devant une telle beauté Mai put à peine souffler :

« - Tu es magnifique... »

Natsuki rougit mais ne dit rien. Elle souffla un peu pour se détendre et fit quelques vocalise pour se chauffer la voix.

Au même moment.

Shizuru arriva à 16heures pile sous la grande horloge et ne fut pas surprise de voir que Tomoe l'attendait déjà. Elle s'approcha et mis son masque de perfection :

«-Ara, je n'ai pas trop fait attendre Tomoe ?

- Non, non je vient juste d'arriver.. »

Elle rougit et se retourna. Elles allèrent toutes les deux se promenaient en ville. Tomoe suivait Shizuru comme un petit toutou, ce qui agaçait beaucoup la brune. Cela faisait 2mois qu'elle étaient ensemble, Tomoe avait été tellement insistante que Shizuru avait finit par céder. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine à ses côtés.

1heure plus tard elles arrivèrent devant le studio et s'installèrent dans les places VIP. La belle brune aux yeux rubis jubilait intérieurement, qu'elle sera la réaction de Natsuki quand elle l'apercevra ?

Dans les coulisses Natsuki ferma les yeux et tenta de dominer son stress, jusqu'à ce que le caméraman lui dise d'y aller. Lorsqu'elle monta sur scène elle fut éblouie par la lumière des projecteurs. Lorsqu'ils la virent, toutes les personnes présente eurent le souffle coupé devant sa beauté. Nao, la présentatrice, et Shizuru furent les deux plus surprises. Aucune des deux ne pouvait détacher son regard de la beauté sombre. Nao put à peine murmurer un « Putain.. », quant à Shizuru elle ne dit rien, elle se contentait de dévorer Natsuki du regard. Tomoe qui avait remarqué la réaction de sa compagne lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune Idole.

Natsuki s'avança jusqu'aux fauteuils situés au centre du plateaux. Elle rougit en voyant la réaction qu'elle provoquait. Arrivée au centre elle s'assit en face de Nao et promena son regard sur les spectateurs à la recherche de Mai. Lorsque celui ci s'arrêta sur les premiers rangs un regard rubis qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien capta son regard. La femme au cheveux miels fit un énorme sourire qui déstabilisa notre héroïne. La première pensée de Natsuki fut que Shizuru était devenue encore plus jolie qu'avant, surtout avec cette magnifique robe qui mettait en avant ses formes.

Non, non, non ! Elle devait oublier qu'elle était présente et se concentrer sur l'interview. Mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette femme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimé toujours..Mais elle avait Mai qu'elle aimait beaucoup aussi, mais moins que Shizuru...

Le raclement de gorge de Nao sortis Natsuki de ses pensées et lui posa la première question :

« -Ahem, bonjour Nat.. Blue Wolf, quelle impression ça fait de se révéler au grand jour après une carrière anonyme sur internet ? »

Les projecteurs éclairèrent Natsuki qui répondit d'une voix claire malgré son trac :

« - Ça fait très bizarre.. C'est assez intimidant de se retrouver devant le public.., elle eu un petit rire nerveux.

- Peut tu te présenter un peu Blue ?

- Euuh, je m'appelle Natsuki Kuga et j'ai 22ans..

- Na-tsu-ki, quel beau prénom.. Pourquoi, as tu fait une carrière anonyme sur internet avant de faire ton come back ?

- C'est une amie à moi qui m'as filmé quand je chantais et qui a posté la vidéo sur internet, c'est comme cela que j'ai débuté.

- Cette amie est elle présente, pour la remercier de nous avoir fait découvrir une si belle voix.., le ton de Nao était mielleux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Natsuki qui grimaça légerement.

-Oui, elle est présente ici.. »

Nao coupa la parole à Natsuki et lui demanda surnoisement :

« -As tu déjà eu une déception amoureuse ?

- … Oui, à la fin du lycée, je n'ai pas réussis à avouer mes sentiments à cette personne, elle à donc tout fait pour me rendre jalouse, et ensuite m'ignorer. Puis après j'ai arrêter le lycée pour ne plus la voir. »

Natsuki riva son regard sur Shizuru, qui le soutint sans sourciller. Elle pouvait lire dans ce regard beaucoup de souffrance et de tristesse. La fille au cheveux miel sentis son cœur flancher, elle voulait se lever, lui crier « JE T'AIME NATSUKI.. » mais se retint.

Nao, eu un petit raclement de gorge, ce qui eu pour effet de briser le contact visuel entre les deux jeunes filles.

« - Peut tu nous chanter une chanson ?

- Oui « invincible »

La musique commença, douce, enchanteresse, puis la voix de Natsuki s'y posa envoutante.

_**Years, all the years  
All the tears  
I longed for you**_

All the prayers  
My despair  
Couldnt bare  
To wait for you  
No more 

Shizuru était envoutée par la Natsuki qu'elle voyait, si proche et pourtant si loin. Un larme coula sur sa joue, sa Louve était vraiment magnifique, sa robe bleu nuit mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur, sa bouche si tentante. Tandis qu'elle la regardait son désir pour la belle idole ne faisait que croitre et sa jalousie aussi. Elle ne voulait que personne d'autre puisse voir SA Natsuki comme ça !

Tomoe voyant la réaction de sa voisine la pris par le bras, mais cette dernière se dégagea avec un regard froid. La fille au cheveux jade jura à voix basse :

« - Je t'aurais un jour Natsuki, je t'aurais !

-Ara, tu as dit quelque chose Tomoe ?

-Non, non..

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Je t'interdit de parler de comme ça de Natsuki, ou même de lui faire du mal.

_**My dear - I´m here  
No fear - Invincible  
See the stars glow all their gazing lights on you**_

Feel - can you feel  
What I feel  
I´m near you  
And your hand  
Holding mine  
Only mine  
There´s no one else  
Oh you´re 

Les rubis de Shizuru se posèrent sur la fille aux cheveux de jade qui frissona. Cette dernière jugea qu'il était préférable de partir. Lorsque Tomoe fut partie, Shizuru ne put retenir un ricanement, qui était cette fille pour se permettre d'insulter SA Natsuki ?

_**My dear - I´m here  
No fear - Invincible  
See the stars glow all their gazing lights on you**_

My dear - I´m here  
No fear - Invincible  
Hear the thunder sing its roam for you tonight

Il y eu ensuite une coupure pendant laquelle Shizuru se dégourdit les jambes, elle arriva sans le vouloir devant les coulisses ou elle aperçut Mai et sa Louve en train de s'embrasser. Elle se mordit la lèvre et partie et courant se faisant retourner le couple vers elle.

Non mais quelle conne ! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait espéré ? Qu'il suffise de rompre avec Tomoe et de s'excuser ?

Natsuki qui était encore dans les bras de Mai voulue se lancer à la poursuite de la fuyarde, mais la rousse l'en empêcha, une expression triste sur le visage

« -Natsuki, attend... Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, mais je t'aime aussi, alors pour ton bonheur je ne te retiendrais pas.. Je sais que tu l'as toujours aimé.

-Désolée Mai.. Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, mais j'aime Shizuru plus...

-Je sais.. Et je connaissais tes sentiments pour moi ainsi que pour Shizuru, je les ai acceptés tout en sachant qu'un jour tu retournerais vers elle.. "

Une larme coula sur son visage que Natsuki essuya.

« -Heyyy, Natsu c'est l'heure !

- Ne m'appelle pas Natsu, tête de poulpe !

- Tu préfère ' mon petit chien ' ?

- J'en préfère aucun ! »

Leurs dispute à Nao et Natsuki, avaient beaucoup manqué à notre héroïne. Elles remontèrent sur scène et continuèrent l'interview dans une plus grande complicité. La noiraude cherchait les rubis de Shizuru mais ne les trouva pas. Elle soupira, elle devait être rentrée chez elle.

Lorsque l'interview fut finis Natsuki se précipita vers sa Ducati et partie en trombe chez Shizuru.

Shizuru, quant à elle, elle avait quitté le studio et était chez elle. Elle se prépara un thé et s'assit sur le canapé le temps de siroter le breuvage amer. Puis elle alla dans sa chambre se déshabilla, pris plusieurs somnifères, elle ne savait pas combien exactement, et s'endormit en faisant des cauchemars.

Natsuki gara sa moto devant l'appartement de sa belle et courue jusqu'à sa porte. Elle toqua plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondis, alors elle appela Shizuru. Dans son sommeil celle ci appela le nom de Natsuki. La rebelle l'entendis et essaya d'entrer mais la porte était verrouillée, alors elle crocheta la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et vit Shizuru à moitié assommée par les somnifères. La louve s'approcha doucement du lit et murmura :

« -Tu es si belle... »

Au son de sa voix, la beauté de Kyoto ouvrit les yeux et approcha sa main fine du visage de la brune au cheveux nuit avant de murmurer :

« - Tu es un rêve n'est ce pas ? Natsuki ne peut pas être là.. Même dans mes rêves tu m'apparais.. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue et Natsuki l'essuya avec tendresse avant de murmurer à son tour :

« - Je ne suis pas un rêve, je suis bien réelle Shizuru.. »

Elle approcha son visage de l'ange qui se tenait devant elle et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses délicieuses lévres. A ce contact Shizuru ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et demanda :

« - Nat...Natsuki c'est toi ?.. Que fait tu ci, tu n'es pas avec Mai ?..

- Je suis ici parce que je t'aime Shizuru.. »

Ces mots la brune n'avait plus espéré les entendre après ce qui c'était passé au lycée. Et voilà que Natsuki revenait et les lui murmurait. Elle se releva un peu et éclata en sanglots, Natsuki la pris dans ses bras et la berça tout en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Puis enfin Shizuru se calma et put chuchoter :

« - Je suis désolée Natsuki de tout le mal que je t'ai fait.. Vraiment désolée.. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça. Je voulais juste te faire réagir.. Tu m'en veut n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je t'en veut beaucoup Shizuru, il m'as fallut du temps pour me reconstruire après ça, mais je t'aime et je veut recommencer à zéro avec toi. »

Sur ces mots elle embrassa la brunette qui lui rendit son baiser et qui lui murmura, « Moi aussi je t'aime Natsuki.. »

Elles passèrent la nuit à redécouvrir leurs sentiments, leurs corps et leur amour.


End file.
